Non Believer
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: She looked at the light that was engulfing them. There was no time for both of them to run. SasukexSakura.


The sound of the ambulances was coming closer and closer.

But all she could hear was his voice.

"Sakura!! Sakura..? Oh my god, please! Speak to me!!"

She could feel his arms around her, shaking with the fear of losing her.

Then she felt something wet on her cheek.

"Sakura..." He started to cry. "Please!! Wake up!!"

She wanted to caress his cheek, and smile, to show him that everything would be alright. But she couldnt move a muscle.

She felt the red puddle around her grow bigger, and the more it grew, the less she felt alive.

Her mind grew heavy, and her heart felt weak.

_Sasuke..._

---

He sat in the waiting room, alone

He looked up and saw a few nurses talking near the pharmacy bench, one took a glance at him and nodded at the nurse.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to find Ino.

"What happened?" She asked, her chest moving up and down with her irregular breaths of trying to prevent tears from showing.

She sat next to sasuke, who was leaning forward, supporting his elbows on his thighs and rubbing his face every now and then.

"Sasuke?"

He stayed silent for a while.

"I dont remember." He whispered.

He lied. Because he remembered every second.

_flashback_

_"Sasuke!! Stop paying for everything when we go out!! Im supposed to pay at least once!" Sakura whined._

_"Why dont I ever get a 'thank you' instead? Its always 'noo dont pay' or 'sasuke you're so stubborn!'" Sasuke smiled and smirked at the same time._

_"Whatever!" She pouted while holding his hand when they were walking across the road._

_Sasuke, then thought he should ask her here. In the middle of this empty road that no one uses. To him it seemed more romantic._

_"Sakura..." He said in a song tune. She cocked an eyebrow._

_"Oh god. That reminds me of naruto! Dont do that!!" She laughed. He always felt his heart beat faster everytime she laughed._

_He held both of her hands and looked at her eyes. She did the same, she faintly smiled and started to swing their arms together._

_He bent down, on one knee, not breaking eye contact. Her eyes grew a little wider with shock when she figured out what he was doing._

_Then he asked._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_She gaped. She didnt know what to say._

_"Just one word, could make the difference in the world to me." He said gently, still looking at the eyes he could look at for eternity._

_She felt her heart flutter, and felt that she was smiling._

_"Yes!"_

_Sasuke could feel the shock and happiness strike him right there leaving him paralysed._

_She started to cry happy tears, and bent down to hug him. It just hit him right there, she said she would marry him._

_He smiled. He stood up, still holding her, he swung her around smiling at the woman he would make the centre of his life._

_"Heyy! Sakura! Sasuke!" They both heard a famaliar voice. They looked at the right to find naruto and hinata, tenten and neji, shikamaru and temari._

_"Sakura are you pregnant? Is that why you're both so happy?" Tenten teased while hinata giggled._

_"I wouldnt blame her." Hinata put a hand over her large stomach, carrying a son. She was 7 months pregnant, and the baby was due in november._

_"I cant wait to see this little buddy!" Naruto smiled while putting his ear to hinata's stomach. She smiled to see how naruto was so happy._

_"I bet you he's going to look exactly like naruto and act like him too!." Temari chuckled._

_"No. I think he's going to look naruto but act like hinata." Shikamaru said. Temari looked at him._

_"Its a bet." Shikamaru laughed and temari kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear.._

_"And whoever losees.." And she whispered some more, while shikamaru smirked._

_"Troublesome."_

_"What do you think neji?" Tenten asked. She was curious, after all he would practically be the uncle!_

_Neji was about to open his mouth when, he looked on the road and saw a speeding car coming towards sakura and sasuke._

_"LOOKOUT!!!" Neji shouted at sakura and sasuke._

_Sasuke, was too busy talking and laughing really hard with naruto about something, and couldnt hear neji. But sakura did._

_She looked at the light that was engulfing them. There was no time for both of them to run._

_Sakura closed her eyes and pushed sasuke out onto the path. And a millesecond later, she was hurt._

_end flashback_

"I couldnt do anything to save her." He said, clearly showing his will to cry, but chose to ignore it.

Ino could just feel her heart slowly growing heavy with worry and the tears that were begging to fall.

"It will be ok." She whispered. He looked at her. She smiled through the tears.

"You know sakura as much as I do. Do you think she would let go that easily? You know she's hell stubborn." She laughed.

Sasuke felt himself smile. Sakura was right. If you feel like shit one day, Ino could turn that day around in less than 10 minutes.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Anytime."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Asked a doctor who seemed to come out of nowhere. Ino and sasuke jumped from the suprise.

Sasuke stood up, and looked at the doctor with hope.

"She has a few broken ribs, fractured pelvis, and a broken hand. She's in surgery now, nothing serious." The doctor reassured. "The bones will heal in time, but she might have lost a part of her memory, maybe for the last week or 2." He said.

Sasuke was absolutely relieved. No words could ever describe his current feelings flowing through him.

"Thats all. We will inform you if anything comes up." The doctor nodded a temporary goodbye, and walked off.

Sasuke dropped himself on the chair. Ino beamed beside him.

"I so told you." Ino smiled a stubborn and persistent one.

"She lost a part of her memory though." He said.

"Its not like she will forget us! Hello? We've known her since we were thirteen! We are now.. lets see.. 27? Haha funny uchiha!" Ino was being cocky now.

"No you idiot. God you're just like naruto." Sasuke groaned.

"Then what do you mean?" Ino asked.

He fell silent. Then ino got it.

"Oooh." Ino said while looking at the empty seats opposite them. "Oh uchiha you worry too much. Of course she wont change her mind." She reassured him while standing up. And started to walk away.

"Where are you going? She needs you still." Sasuke said.

"Why does she need me when she has you?" Ino asked. She turned around to look at him. "Besides," She showed her hand to sasuke, on one finger a ring shone in the light. "I've got my husband to look after." She smiled.

"Call me when she's awake. I will bring everyone else as well." Ino waved and walked away. Leaving sasuke to his deep thoughts.

He smiled. He couldnt wait to ask her again, and see her expression one more time.

He searched his pocket, and brought out a dark blue velvet box, opened it to show a while gold ring, with a medium sized diamond in the middle, and lots of small ones around it.

_Do you take the non believer?_

_'Cuz im a non believer_

---

**Phew, finally finished it. Hope you guys liked it, i thought of the pairing that i dont do alot, and its quite a few, like hinataxnaruto, or shikamaruxtemari and tentenxneji. So hopefully ill do oneshots of those, and yeah XD**

**okay, so u might be confused about the non believer thing, it means that sasuke is a non believer and wont believe that sakura wont be okay. i know its really bad, but i cant think of anything else!**

** btw the song is Non Believer by La Rocca. ITS SUCH AN AWESOME SONG!!  
**

**its been raining like crazy here, and the wind is going madass around this place! its really weird, i was writing this and all of a sudden a huge gush of wind just came here ratting all the blinds and windows. it was creepy like shit!!**

**hehe, so yeah, hope u enjoyed it, and hopefully ill be doing more!**

**plz review :)**


End file.
